Eat Spiders
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: A little Harry/Ginny oneshot. Not sure when it is, but you can decide that for yourself. Ginny has never gone out with Harry, and she’s still going out with Dean Thomas. Oh, and Harry has liked her for ages. R&R and enjoy!


**Summary:** A challenge from Spike. A little Harry/Ginny oneshot. Not sure when it is, but you can decide that for yourself. Ginny has never gone out with Harry, and she's still going out with Dean Thomas. Oh, and Harry has liked her for ages. R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did… no, this would never happen! But maaany other things would ;3

**Rating:** K+ for excessive kissing! XD

**A/N: **Hello all! Ohmygosh, I haven't written anything in soooo long! So, this was a challenge Spike gave me forever ago, but I couldn't think of anything. The challenge was, "Harry/Ginny oneshot, no crack, no slash." God! Just kill me why don't you! But, here it is! Finally… Sorry for the people expecting something slash, or at least crack! Spike is almost done with her Toko story, and I'll write something good if I have time… But here you go!

Harry/Ginny, our love is a canon, baby!

PS. The name doesn't come in till the end!

* * *

Harry jogged down the crowded hallway, weaving in and out of the hordes of people. He was trying, and failing, to catch up with his two best friends. Professor Sprout had kept him after class, and now he was following the brief glimpses of red hair he would see through the crowd.

Professor Sprout had told him that she had the ingredients to make felix felicis, and he was dieing to tell Ron and Hermione. Not only that, but she was willing to let Harry have the ingredients, and of course Hermione could make it. So here he was, running through the crowded hallways, trying, and failing, to not run into people.

He was beginning to think he was on a wild goose chase, and the truth was he had been following many different red sweaters, watches, bags, and heads around a large section of the castle.

_But_, Harry thought as he saw the top of a red head though the throng. _It can't hurt to try on last time…_

Harry pushed his way out, finally, into a clearing, and promptly fell over, bringing the elusive re-head down with him. The scream that resulted nearly deafened Harry, and the only thought that made it though the ringing in his ears was why Ron sounded so girly. But then, Harry remembered, Ron always sounded rather girly.

He realised his eyes were closed, so he opened them, looking down at the mixed emotions below him. As always when faced with the petite redheaded girl beneath him, his mind was filled with male fantasies, and, as always, he pushed them down and filled his mind with thought of Ron. After years of practice, he had gotten pretty god at this.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He pushed himself up and reached down for Ginny's hand. Beside him, Dean Thomas came running up, and worried over Ginny like a mother hen, talking a mile a minute, asking her if she was okay. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine! God, get a hold of yourself Dean." She laughed and grabbed Deans hand, Harry's falling to his side. He tired not to be disappointed… but he failed. Ginny turned to him, smiling.

"Hi Harry. We were just about to go out for a walk by the lake, want to come?" _Tempting_, but there was no way he could do that, especially with her hand still in Dean's.

"Thanks, but no." He could not help but notice that Dean looked rather relieved. "But do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" _Ron, Ron, Ron's my best mate…_

"Oh yeah, we passed them a while ago. They said they were going to the Great Hall." Harry sighed. A wild goose chase after all.

"Okay, thanks." Harry smiled as best he could.

"Yeah, see you." She and Dean linked arms, walking towards the stairs. Harry turned to go the other direction, taking a less direct, but certainly less awkward, path to the Great Hall.

The rest of his day was uneventful (they could not pick up the ingredients until the weekend), and mostly spent brooding, mostly over his Ron and Ginny dilemma. However, by the end of the day he had decided that it did not really matter, seeing as Ginny was not even on the table. The proverbial table, not the real one. Though she was not on the real table either.

Harry was thinking this as he silently cursed, running down the now abandoned halls. He was late for dinner, but what did he expect? If one volunteers to help collect a room full of toads, one is usually late for dinner.

He was close; all he had was a secret passageway and a flight of stairs, and then…

He ran into a wall, throwing open the invisible door and, for the second time that day, re ran into a small redhead at full speed. This time he caught himself though, and Ginny before she fell.

"Oh, hey, sorry." He looked down at her and saw her head was down. He realised his hands were wet. _Is she crying?_

"Hey, are you okay?" He put a hand on her chin and lifted it up. She was crying. She pushed his hands away, still looking down.

"I'm fine," she said, shaking her head a little, her hair falling around her face. Harry wanted to reach out and push that hair back…

"Ginny, what happened?" His voice was warm and concerned, and Ginny looked up, contemplating him. She looked down again.

"Dean broke up with me." A tear hit the ground. Harry sighed, making Ginny look up angrily at him. The look on his face surprised her.

"You're too good for him." Harry looked almost angry. "It's his loss, and if he's too stupid to realize that, then he will die a sad man." Ginny's eyes were big, still leaking tears, but not angry anymore.

Harry reached up and tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear. They stared at each other, and inside Harry's mind a war raged.

"Harry, do you know why Dean broke up with me?" Her voice was quiet and Harry shook his head. "Because I always ignored him when you were there." She smiled quietly as Harry rolled this over in his mind, trying to understand what she had just said.

Finally Harry understood, and he looked at Ginny, still guilty about being with Ron's sister in a dark hall. He leaned down, Ginny standing up on her tiptoes. Their lips met for what seemed like days. When they parted, Harry smiled slightly.

"Ron can just go eat spiders," he muttered quietly.

"What?" Ginny looked at him, confused.

"Nothing." Harry smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Awful? Amazing? A pocket full of special? Tell me! R&R, and I will love you forever! Even if you think it's bad, I promise. In my defense, this is the first HP/GW I've ever written, and I'm not very familiar with the fandom. And I was kinda distracted while I was writing it… I actually wrote this in school in one day! I was a Friday, and I think I might have failed a couple of quizzes because I was writing this rather than studying!! Oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

Love to all, especially those who review!

XD TABBY XD


End file.
